Twas Between Us
by Moon's Meow
Summary: A conflict arises in the streets of the World That Never Was. It is only a small portion of an age old war. Still, two of it's participants, each from opposite sides, take a moment to stop and wonder just what they're doing.


**Twas' Between us**

Hunger. Hungry. Hunger was swelling inside. Hunger made up his being. He wanted to eat. But the shadows were still. He waited, in his hunger. There was a twitch of movement. The twitch suddenly spread to the rest of the shadows, everything in the dark tingled with excitement. The shadows moved as an inky head pulled itself from the surface, pulling its long crooked antennas out then a pitch black hand emerging to pull the rest of its slender, strong build from the pool of darkness. The pair of fellow yellow eyes watching felt the tingling excitement, and instinct. Two smaller, less slender black hands grabbed the edge of the black pool and a inky face with shorter, more crooked antennas, and a smaller body, pulled itself out onto its stocky feet. Other shadows pulled themselves out, yellow eyes blinking and heads twitching excitedly. His own antennas curled a little, after looking ahead. There they were; farther down the dark street with neon lights on the infinite buildings, slender, silvery grey figures twisted through the air and somersaulted, stretching their rubbery forms. Several other Neoshadows and Shadows advanced on them from behind. The others beside the Little Shadow hissed at their enemy. They all lunged, and the white creatures dived back at their numbers.

The Little Shadow twitched again as he watched clashes and lashes through the air. His yellow gaze flittered across the mingled chaos of black and grey, then he saw a lone grey in the corner. Bending back its antennas, the Shadow leapt at it. In the last second, the grey creature's head whipped around at him and it twisted into the air and a few feet away, back on its light feet. The Shadow missed and harshly landed, recovering from the slight shock. The Nobody lunged at its chance. Suddenly, the grey thing recoiled and flipped backwards, on its feet again. The Shadow twitched its head in confusion then it hissed at the Nobody. The grey creature tensed a little, then it relaxed slightly when nothing happened. Its eyeless gaze met the Shadow's yellow-eyed glare.

The Dusk then zipped its threateningly, wide mouth shut and it bent forward a little, putting it at eye level. The Shadow hissed again and lashed out. The Dusk moved back a bit, though the Heartless' claws were well out of reach. The Shadow stood its ground still. The Dusk stared at it for a moment, giving it a eyeless blink. The Nobody, with a soundless sigh, straightened up, then it looked over at it right. The Heartless blinked and looked over too; it was pandemonium with the black and grays, and there were two Dusks constricting a Shadow, while nearby, a Neoshadow lashed at another Dusk, who flipped backwards, out of reach. The small Shadow watching blinked, then it suddenly looked back at the Dusk in front of it, its antennas twitching, _Why are we fighting?_

The Dusk gave another eyeless blink at the battle nearby, then it turned its head towards the Shadow. The grey creature gave a wordless reply back, _Why do you go after hearts?_

The Shadow blinked, his inky black mind swirling with thoughts. It put a hand over its stomach, _We're hungry…_The Shadow then looked back up at the Nobody in question, _What about you?_

The Dusk looked down and rose a long, bounded silver hand up to its chest, _We're empty and long to be whole._ The Dusk glanced eyelessly back at the fight, _We're fighting over the Hearts, which disappear from us forever when you eat them in the darkness._

The Shadow's antennas twitched and its eyes glimmered, _Why can't we share?_

The Dusk put its hand under its mouth thoughtfully. The Shadow suddenly looked over its shoulder as more Heartless emerged, but the Nobodies numbers weren't really going down. As it watched the black mesh with grey again, the Shadow turned back to the Dusk, _When a heart goes, we're the darkness and you're what's left, but where's the light?_

The Dusk blinked without its eyes. It then turned around and pointed at the sky. The Shadow looked past it, as the Nobody answered, _The heart still has light, but the darkness leaves to form a Heartless, so when one of you have eaten the pure heart and its released, its sent to Kingdom Hearts._ The Shadow blinked and its yellow eyes grew wide as it saw a giant light shape in the sky. The Dusk looked wistfully over it shoulder, _With its pure power, we hope to regain our hearts._

The Shadow looked back up at the Dusk, _But what about the darkness that suppose to be in hearts?_

Again, the Nobody put its hand to it chin thoughtfully. The Shadow's antenna twitched. The Dusk suddenly swerved its head around, _Master!_ The Dusk then turned to the Shadow, _You must leave!_

The Shadow glanced past the Dusk and caught sight of a young boy in a black coat with blonde hair. The boy suddenly stopped and drew out a key-shaped weapon from a flash of light. The Shadow felt a yearning for it, like a scent, _T-the Keybl-_ Suddenly, the Dusk twisted around in the air and head butted the Shadow, pushing him back. The Heartless was mad that the Nobody was keeping him away, but then the Dusk grabbed him by the small shoulders, and made him look, as he looked over himself, _See what your fate might have been?_

The little Heartless watched as the boy swung the weapon around and it cut a Neoshadow in half, while a Dusk slid free from its dissipating corpse. The Shadow had the instinct of fear. The Nobody sternly turned the Heartless towards him again, _You must go. Hurry!_

The Shadow's yellow eyes glimmered at the Dusk again, _I'll save some hearts for you._

The Nobody drew back a little, surprised by this. There was the sound of another slash and the Dusk then pushed the little Shadow back in the darkness. The Dusk turned and bent back from a Neoshadow's outstretched hands. There was a arch of light and the Heartless disintegrated into smoke. The silver blade of the weapon gleamed in front of the Dusk, who respectfully bowed its head to the blonde boy, _Thank you, Master._ The boy's eyes flickered away from the Dusk awkwardly, and he pursed his lips. Suddenly, the Dusk leapt over the boy and knocked away another Neoshadow's claws, keeping it at bay until another Dusk came and put down the Heartless.

The blonde boy swung his weapon again, another Heartless falling to his leather boots, then he glanced back at the Dusk protectively by his side. The boy glanced back at his weapon and murmured to himself, "Once I'm done, I'll probably get some Sea Salt Ice Cream."

The boy glanced back at the Dusk, but it didn't respond so he looked away again. He lifted his Keyblade and lunged at another hissing Heartless.


End file.
